coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7520 (24th January 2011)
Plot Owen makes a start on Eileen's roof. Eileen feels guiltier than ever. Chris pays Billy for doing his dirty work and burgling Janice's flat. The police question Janice about her break-in. They ask her which cab firm she used to get to the airport. She confirms it was Street Cars. Eileen's frustrated to discover she can't yet transfer the £10,000 from her account to Owen's as the cheque hasn't cleared yet. Owen tries to buy Izzy a laptop for her birthday but he's embarrassed when his bank card is declined. He's puzzled knowing he should have at least £10,000 in the account. Janice can't face going back to her flat. She's grateful when Leanne tells her to make herself at home. Owen discovers the Underworld cheque has never been paid into his account and that Eileen's timesheets bear little resemblance to the hours she's actually worked. Ciaran and Michelle realise they've both been pig-headed and admit they love each other. Ciaran suggests she should come with him on the cruise he can get her some singing work. Michelle throws caution to the wind and agrees. They leave for their three-month cruise. John quizzes Joy Fishwick's neighbour and is relieved to hear that everyone thinks Joy died of natural causes. Gary arrives back from his night in the cells. He admits to Izzy he punched a policeman and the army are unlikely to have him back after that. Lloyd is horrified when the police make it clear they suspect him of burgling Janice's flat. Chris overhears and is secretly delighted his plan is coming together. Owen asks Eileen to stay behind at work as he'd like a little chat. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah Guest cast *Solicitor - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *Billy Matheson - Neil Bell *PC Yates - Simon Hayward *Cashier - Donna Berlin *Shop Assistant - Marvin Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Denaro Nationwide Bank - Tellers counter *Electrical store *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *Last appearances of Ciaran McCarthy and Michelle Connor until 3rd November 2011, as Kym Marsh went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen gets a shock when he tries to buy Izzy a birthday present; and Lloyd finds himself in the frame over the break-in. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,360,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Eddie Windass (icing a cake): "You do spell it F-A-Y don't you?" Anna Windass: "With an E on the end." Eddie Windass: "Oh, no..." Category:2011 episodes